


Naga Therapy

by Rycalla



Series: The Line of Naga [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Manaketes, Naga has a twisted sense of humour, Sex Magic, Swimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xane has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: About a year after Never Alone, Xane goes to visit Naga to help with his latest problems, but the Queen of the Manaketes has some interesting ideas of how to comfort him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. It's a bizarre pairing.

“Now say that again, Xane, I didn’t understand you,” Naga said. The transforming Manakete had come to her temple, complaining and crying but about what the Queen of the Manaketes did not get.  
“ThatwitchfriendofTiki’sforcedherselfonmeandshesaidshehadachildfromit!” Xane yelped, pacing back ad forth.  
“Speak clearly, Love, I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’re saying!”  
“Tiki’s witch fr-friend Tharja forced herself on me. A-and I got this l-l-letter? She has my son apparently. I thought Manaketes were infertile, yet here I am with t-two kids and why haven’t you done anythin’ ‘bout it?” Xane asked.  
“Manaketes are generally infertile, at least amongst our own. With humans it can be a lot different. And you’re a Divine Dragon of Elder Blood, like me and Tiki and Gotoh, you’re special and have some of that Life Magic in you that we tend to have. Plus, I think that Tharja has the ability to force herself to become fertile. I mean, she had that kind of potion for Tiki, it might work on humans too. And there was nothing I really could do. I specialize in Life Magic, not Death. She’s not really that evil most of the time unless it involves Chrom’s wife, so I never thought she’d rape you, and that was wrong,” Naga said, radiating a comforting aura.  
“I’m goin’ to have to go see Tiki’s kids one of these days, you should come with me,” Xane said, calming down just a little.  
“I’ve seen them, I am constantly with Tiki. I’m glad you came to see me though, I’ve missed you,” Naga said. She became corporeal and embraced Xane.  
“I’ve missed you too. I remember when I was little and you used to play with me,” Xane said happily.  
Naga giggled. “And now you’re all grown up and you have kids and are asking me why I don’t do anything to help you,” she purred.  
“I know what you could do now, Queen Naga,” Xane said.  
“Yes?”  
“We could play right now. Come on out with me, we’ll run. You’re not tied to this place, are you? You can go outside? All I want from you is a little love. You used to love goin’ outside, and it would help me feel better. This temple is in a beautiful area,” Xane said.  
“Can’t you feel that I love you already? But I suppose I could get out with you for a while. Nobody has come and visited me for a while. Where shall we go?” Naga asked.  
“Just come follow me,” Xane said. He took off running outside and down the hill.  
Naga was fast, she quickly ran ahead of Xane and soon he was chasing her. The Queen of the Manaketes kept running until reaching the river. She sat down and removed her boots so she could put her feet in the water. Xane slowed down and watched her, wondering if she was really playing with him or just wanted an excuse to leave her temple. Naga had been known to do things for her own purposes, and she thought she was incredibly funny.  
“Care to join me, Xaney?” Naga asked, dipping her feet into the water and closing her eyes. “The water feels wonderful.”  
Xane reached the riverbank and started taking his clothes off. He wasn’t just going to put his feet in the water, he was going to have a bath. It was the only thing he felt might make him feel a bit better. Even though one of the times he had tried to have a simple bath, he had been molested by a witch.  
“You’re brave. Not many would completely undress with me sitting right here,” Naga remarked.  
“You’re Naga, you’d never hurt me. You’re different than other Manaketes. You don’t get hurt, and you don’t get lonely, and you love us so much,” Xane said.  
“You’re wrong. I do hurt, and I do get very lonely. It’s rare I get visitors, most just go to Tiki when they want something from me. And I feel pain. Do you not think it hurt when I had Tiki? It was worse than anything. The emotional toll was torment, it still is. I wanted so much to love my daughter and take care of her, and for her to be that dangerous…that’s why I haven’t had any more children. I was just lucky I had Gotoh at that point. We’re the same, you and I. We’re both traumatized, and we’re both very alone in our pain,” Naga said sadly.  
“I came here to be comforted, but now I’m sadder than ever. I never knew you were so depressed too. There’s got to be a way two Manaketes can make themselves feel better,” Xane said. He swam over in front of Naga and began tickling her feet.  
“W-what are you doing Xaney?” Naga asked, giggling. Xane just grinned and pulled her into the water with him.  
Naga swam to the shore, Xane was worried he had made her mad. She seemed mad. But then she turned and looked at him. She wasn’t mad at all, she was actually grinning.  
“I suppose I left myself open to that,” Naga said, laughing.  
“Yeah, you’re not the only one who can play pranks. I was just tryin’ to make you feel better. The water does feel good. I think I’m goin’ to build my house ‘round here. I know it’s goin’ to be in this area, but I think I’ll need to be close to the water. Close to your temple, close to you,” Xane said.  
“Are you trying to be my Voice?” Naga asked. “Tiki already does that, and she’s very good at it.”  
“Not at all. I just want to be near you. You’re my queen. And besides, I’m a male most of the time. There are very few Manaketes. Maybe, if I’m ‘round here, if a female Manakete comes to visit ya, I can have some time with her. Maybe I can sire more Divine Dragons.”  
Naga rolled her eyes. “This from the guy who complains about having two children, one with a witch,” she said sarcastically.  
“That’s only ‘cause she’s a human n’ she forced herself on me. If she were a Manakete and would’ve just asked, I wouldn’t have cared. If you were to ever want another child, I’d be happy to help. We could make lots of full-blooded Divine Dragons. We’d have such cute little kids.”  
“So you’d rather be Prince-Consort of the Manaketes? Cute. I did like carrying Tiki, despite all the pain she unintentionally caused me. Maybe someday I’ll think about having more children.”  
“I don’t think there’s a male Manakete alive who doesn’t want to be Prince-Consort of the Manaketes. You’re gorgeous and you’re an incredible queen. What I’m tryin’ to say is, I…I want you,” Xane said.  
Naga blushed. Then she got out of the water and started taking her wet clothes off. “I have to let these dry. Please, look away for a minute,” she said.  
“You’re refusin’ me…I s’pose I should’ve expected as much. Gotoh always told me you were still a virgin. You had Tiki with magic,” Xane said, closing his eyes tight.  
Then Naga said something that the other Manakete never expected. “I am still a virgin, but I’m not refusing anything. I already told you, I love you. And you are the only fertile male Divine Dragon still alive, at least that I know of, not to mention you’re Elder Blooded like me so you’re certainly worthy. You need me, I can heal your heart. I’ll let you do pretty much whatever you want to me. Of course, are you sure this is what you want? Unlike Tharja, I will never force anything.”  
“I told you already, I want you. I want to know everythin’ ‘bout my queen,” Xane said, “So long as ya don’t have a kid from it, I’d be glad to have you. I mean, I’d like to make Manaketes with you, but not this soon after sirin’ that half-breed.”  
“Don’t worry about that. I’m not going to get pregnant, I’m not in heat right now. Maybe someday we can have children, but not today,” Naga said, slipping back into the water. Xane still had his eyes closed, so she snuck up against him and hugged him again. “By the way, you can look now.”  
Xane opened his eyes and stared Naga right in her eyes. The Queen of the Manaketes was beautiful, most thought so, but it was rare she was this close to someone. He looked her up and down. This was the full glory of his queen and goddess. She was taller than him, but not by much. Her power just made her seem more imposing than she was.  
“Hi Xaney,” Naga said, pulling Xane against her. “Oh, you’re excited, aren’t you Pretty Boy? Go ahead, gaze upon the Queen of the Manaketes!”  
“I’d rather do much more than just look at you,” Xane purred.  
“Then touch me, feel every part of me. Love me. Worship me,” Naga moaned, pushing Xane’s face into her plump breasts.  
Xane nuzzled Naga’s soft breasts. He licked at one and brought his hand up to cup them. They were absolutely perfect. Big and perky, with tender pink nipples. So firm and squeezable. The ginger Manakete kneaded the juicy mounds of flesh, he had soft hands. Naga arched her back at Xane’s touch. Nobody but herself had ever touched her mammaries before, aside from Tiki nursing off her as a tiny baby and that had been thousands of years ago and she had only had her daughter a few days before she gave her up.  
“Naga, your tits are so hot, never seen a pair so nice. Not even Tharja’s, and much as I hated what she did to me she did have a hot rack on her,” Xane said.  
Naga giggled. “Suckle me” she said.  
Xane was all too happy to oblige. He wrapped his lips around a succulent nipple and teased with his tongue. Gently nibbled the little nub. Tweaking her other with his fingers. Naga was loving every moment, sighing and mewing her approval. Her nipples were getting nice and hard and erect, just like Xane’s rather sizable penis, which the Queen of the Manaketes decided to start stroking.  
“So big and thick…” Naga said.  
Xane let go of Naga’s nipple. “It is a pretty good size. I am a shapeshifter, you know. I can make it as big as I want. I think it’s ten-and-a-half inches right now. That’s about perfect, I think,” he said with a wicked grin. Naga let go of him and pulled herself out of the water, giving Xane a perfectly unobstructed view of her sexy body. She motioned for Xane to follow her and knelt in front of him, licking her lips.  
“Naga! I am not worthy…if you’re ‘bout to do what I think you’re goin’ to do,” Xane said.  
Naga looked up at him. “Do you not want me to? I thought you’d like it. I was going to cast a spell while I did it too. I mean, I can just as easy do it with my hands, but I thought you’d like this much better. And I already told you, I do consider you worthy,” she said.  
“I just can’t imagine you actually lowerin’ yourself like that. I’m just a common Manakete, you’re a goddess n’ everythin’. N’ what kinda spell are you plannin’? It better be good,” Xane growled.  
“Don’t be that way. I’m simply going to increase your stamina. Quite a bit, actually. You’ll love it, trust me. I want to do it, I want to make you feel good. Can’t I, please?” Naga pleaded, tears starting to brim in her green eyes. She knew full well how to manipulate. And she had a reason she wanted to do it, but she wasn’t going to tell her friend why just yet.  
“You’re just so cute when you’re beggin’. Never thought I’d see the day. Do whatever ya want, Naga, I do trust ya,” Xane said, scratching her behind the ears. Naga murred contentedly and then set to work.  
Naga started out by licking at the head. Her little pink tongue darted out, swiped the bead of semen gathering at the tip, then she drew it across the length. Xane had to work very hard not to pull her hair. He knew she wouldn’t like that, though she didn’t mind about him petting her the whole time. She had the softest, silkiest hair he had ever felt. The queen took as much as she could into her mouth and started working her magic into her tongue. She carefully suckled, making sure not to graze him too much with her sharp fangs, casting her spell the whole while. Xane closed his eyes and just let Naga work, still stroking her hair. She stroked the rest of the length that she couldn’t take in.  
Xane slowly thrust into Naga’s mouth. He didn’t want to choke her. Naga could do horrible things when she was angry, and he was getting more from her than anyone had ever gotten before. He couldn’t ruin this chance. And the mana running through him from the Manakete Queen tingled in a good way. Naga finished her spell and settled in to please her partner some more. Xane was thoroughly enjoying himself. Yeah, he had been with other Manaketes that would do this for him (Tharja had done it too, but Xane could not enjoy anything about her), but it was never this good. He didn’t know how someone like Naga could know every little sweet sensitive spot and exploit it so well. He sensed that Naga wanted it faster, and happily obliged her.  
Naga decided to make good use of her idle hand at his point and started rubbing at Xane’s testicles, focusing a little bit of mana into her fingertips just for pleasure. Having heavy magic abilities had its advantages.  
“Naga, you crazy minx, you’re goin’ to throw me over the edge!” Xane cried. Naga grinned, and sped up, wrapping her tongue around and giving long, attentive licks. She was in control, she could handle anything Xane could dish out.  
Xane came hard, spilling a lot of seed down Naga’s throat. The Queen of the Manaketes did her best not to choke and swallowed as much as she could. Xane couldn’t hold himself up once he was finished and dropped to his knees, forcing Naga to let him go.  
“Are you alright?” Naga asked, crawling over to sit with Xane.  
“Yeah, just tired. Just need to catch my breath for a minute. C’mere,” Xane said. He pulled Naga onto his lap and caressed her breasts again. This time he just used his fingertips. Naga leaned into him. The shapeshifter was still rock-hard.  
“You want to play with me?” Naga asked after a little bit. She moved over and rested on her elbows, spreading her legs.  
Xane was more than willing, and he knelt down in front of the queen, gently taking his fingers and spreading her folds apart. “Oh my… this is unbelievable!” he exclaimed.  
“What’s wrong?” Naga asked in alarm.  
“You…how did you ever manage to have a child? You’ve got the tightest little hole I’ve ever seen!”  
Naga grinned. “I’m magic, don’t you know that? Though I am a virgin, I can adjust my opening. I can tighten or widen it at will. That’s why I needed to take you in my mouth. I had to perfectly adjust myself to you,” she said.  
“Of course, I shoulda guessed. We’ll get ready, honey, ‘cause I’m gonna wreck it,” Xane said. Then he shook his head. “Sorry, I’m used to common Manaketes. I’ll be nice, I promise.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I already told you I’m magic. If need arises, I’ll adjust myself again,” Naga said in a comforting voice, but then she gasped. Xane had started licking her vagina and rubbing at her clitoris.  
Naga laid back and moaned, enjoying the attention. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her and she liked it. When she lived with the Divine Dragons thousands of years ago, some of the male Manaketes had wanted to be her mate, but she had never considered them worthy and even if she had Gotoh, being her ever-loyal guardian, wouldn’t have allowed them near her. He certainly had never expressed any desire to be more than her Voice (at least until Tiki replaced him), and Naga wasn’t sure if he was even still alive. Xane knew what he was doing, he had been with a number of Manaketes male and female.  
Xane couldn’t stop. He loved how Naga tasted. She was sweet, which was likely another effect of her being magical. He drove his tongue into her, and she started panting. The pleasure was intense, Naga was already close.  
The Queen of the Manaketes came for the first time, giving Xane more of her wonderful nectar. He kept lapping at her for a few more seconds and then pulled out, still rubbing her pearl. He sat back up and waited for Naga to recover. She was still in euphoria, flat on her back crying happy tears.  
“That’s a good girl. A little too much, was it? Want to do it again? Come here and sit on my lap and I can provide,” Xane said.  
Naga obeyed, crawling over to Xane once she had recovered. She could feel his hardness against her, but he wasn’t going to take her until they were both good and ready. He held her, rubbing her belly gently. The Manakete queen rested, just letting Xane tease her. The ginger Manakete moved his hand down and ran a finger along Naga’s vulva. He pushed it inside, eliciting a hiss from Naga.  
“Your pussy is so tight and hot,” Xane whispered in the queen’s pointed ear. Naga laughed, she rather liked the way he spoke.  
“Naturally. I am a dragoness, of course I’m warm inside even when not in season,” Naga said, arching her back as she was fingered. The shapeshifter Manakete was pleased to hear her voice again and added another finger, pumping her faster. “That feels so good inside me…keep it up.”  
“I know it does, I know how to please a woman ‘cause sometimes I am one and I know what I like. And you’re more than just a dragoness. You’re my queen. You’re a sexy, powerful goddess dragon with the firmest, roundest, most flawless tits and the most beautiful, tight, sweet, warm pussy ever. And I love you and want nothing more to make you happy,” Xane murmured, moving fingers in faster and deeper. How he managed to keep from scratching her (he was still a Manakete and had short claws) was a mystery. Touching Naga’s very sweet spot, bringing her to the edge again. Naga knew what to expect this time and she wanted it.  
“Xane, just a little more…then you can take me,” Naga moaned, bucking against Xane’s talented digits. She was breathing hard, so very close to climax, and Xane knew it, speeding up and rubbing her clit again. Naga roared like the dragon she was, coming even harder than before. Xane wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her against him as she rode out her release. He slid his fingers out of her and licked them clean, getting more of that wonderful Naga taste. The Queen of the Manaketes turned around and rested her head against Xane’s chest, coming down from her high. “I’m ready,” she whispered.  
“Naga, are you absolutely certain you want to do this? You’re pure, you’ve been for your whole life. I’m an Elder Blooded Divine Dragon, yes, but I’m not on your level. Not even close. Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to a common Manakete? To a bisexual shapeshifter who has a crush on your daughter?” Xane asked, Naga nuzzling him.  
Naga looked Xane in the eyes. “Do you not think I’ve thought about this? You may be a shapeshifter, but you are generally a male, and the only fertile male Divine Dragon left at that. If I were to be with anyone, it must be a Divine Dragon, that is the only way it would work. Especially if I were to have more children, which I may want someday. I realize you have been with numerous other Manaketes and I am well aware of your interest in Tiki. I really don’t care. I have waited long enough for someone to love me, and I honestly think you need it too. I know what I’m getting into,” she said before she kissed him. She shifted herself, moving into position so Xane could take her, which he did. Slowly, easing in inch by inch until he was completely buried in her. Naga bit her lip and tried to relax herself.  
“Are you okay?” Xane asked.  
Naga nodded. “Yes, don’t worry about it. I already told you, despite this being my first time I knew what I was getting into,” she purred. She rested her head on Xane’s shoulder. “It only hurts a little bit.”  
“It shouldn’t. You said you adjusted yourself perfectly to me. Why are you hurtin’? I don’t want to hurt my queen!” Xane complained.  
“I did. You’re just so big you’re all the way into my womb. It’s not that bad, don’t get upset. I’ll be fine in a minute, and then you can do what you want.”  
“I could adjust myself…I am a shapeshifter.”  
Naga growled. “No, I like it this way. It doesn’t hurt that much. Mostly I like it,” she purred before she grabbed Xane’s wrists and pushed him over onto his back, pinning him, a completely wicked grin across her face. She sank down onto him, taking him fully into her. She closed her eyes and murred.  
“Oh my word, I’ve turned my sweet queen into a total slut,” Xane whimpered.  
“I think I’ve always been, you just brought it to the surface.”  
“Naga, I have a question for you. Why did you let Tharja conceive? I know you let her rape me without intervenin’, but you could’ve kept her from havin’ a child. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with this boy,” Xane said.  
Naga looked him in the eyes. “Just trust me. I have reasons for everything. If you had not been abused by that woman, where do you think you would be? You would not be here, inside me. You’d probably be still wandering the land, looking for Manaketes, forgetting all about your queen,” she whispered.  
“I never forgot ‘bout you. Not for a second. I always loved you, and I wanted to find you but I never was able to find you ‘til Tiki brought me here,” Xane said, rubbing Naga’s side. He thrust up into her and she squealed. Naga buried her face in Xane’s chest as he slowly started to move in her. “You are still so unbelievably tight…” he growled.  
Naga didn’t answer. She just laid there and enjoyed herself. He wasn’t hurting her anymore, and she was relishing every moment. She started moving in time with Xane, forcing him to go faster.  
“Naga, can we switch? I can do it much better if I’m on top. Deeper penetration, and you can hold me,” Xane said, winking.  
Naga nodded, which surprised the other Manakete. “I suppose. I forgot I was doing this for you, I guess,” she said, rolling over off Xane and onto her back.  
Xane climbed on top of Naga and positioned himself back at her entrance. “You’re simply drippin’, you know that? You crave me, don’t you? You like havin’ my big cock fill ya up,” he purred before he took her again. Naga cried out, as Xane penetrated her even deeper, up to the hilt. His testicles slapped against her every time he moved in.  
“Yes, yes, yes!” Naga screamed in the best orgasm of her life. Xane didn’t stop. Naga’s vagina was squeezing him even tighter, he was close.  
“Queen Naga, I…would you like a nice creamy reward for your tight little pussy?” Xane asked.  
“Behave yourself, but I already told you several times I can’t get pregnant right now, go ahead,” Naga said.  
Xane roared as he emptied himself into his queen. Naga held him to her, wrapping her legs around him to keep it all inside her. Xane collapsed on top of her.  
“Heh, that was nice,” Xane said, exhausted.  
“Wouldn’t mind it once in a while,” Naga said, nuzzling him. She unwrapped her legs and let Xane cuddle her. He couldn’t pull out of her just yet, being too tired, but she didn’t care.  
Once he was able to move, Naga helped Xane sit up and cuddled him until he fell asleep. She dispelled her spell and continued to snuggle with him, even if just to rest for a moment. Then she retrieved her clothes.  
In the morning, Xane woke up alone. Naga was gone. Likely back to her temple. He awakened sitting up, propped against a tree. And spotted a gem right next to him. His eyes widened. “I can’t believe she would do this. I hope I still remember how to use it,” he said to himself.  
Xane picked up the gem and put it in his pocket. He would have to thank Naga someday, but he was pleased and ready to resume wandering.  
Maybe even flying. Naga had given him back his dragonstone.


End file.
